1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication method and a mobile communication system for transmitting and receiving a facsimile picture signal between a radio base station and a mobile station through a radio circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Facsimile communications are finding more and more use in mobile communication systems. For transmitting a picture signal from a transmitting facsimile apparatus in a mobile station or a radio base station to a receiving facsimile apparatus over a radio circuit, it has been customary for the transmitting facsimile apparatus to send to the radio circuit a picture signal with one fill code inserted per scanning line to match the minimum scan line time (hereinafter referred to as "MSLT") of the receiving facsimile apparatus.
While a picture signal of the prior art is transmitted from the transmitting facsimile equipment over the radio circuit with one fill code inserted per scanning line, the fill code is only used for formatting the picture and otherwise has no message content. As a result, the transmission efficiency of the radio circuit has heretofore been low because the amount of transmitted information is increased by the inserted fill code.
Various efforts have been made to avoid the above shortcomings. For example, Japanese patent laid-open No. S58-39160 (39160/83) discloses an arrangement for deleting a fill code from data transmitted from a facsimile apparatus to a computer. Deletion of a fill code at the time image data are stored by a computer is disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open No. S63-9277 (9277/88). However, no attempts have heretofore been made to delete a fill code for radio communications.